


Longing for her heart

by Ryan_spinel



Series: My cute little psychopath series [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Note References, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Horny Steven Universe, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Steven Universe, Japan, Making Out, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Role Reversal, Role Reversal again, Romantic Fluff, Second Kiss, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Smut, Steven is a true gentleman, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Trauma, True Love, Yakuza, Yandere, Yandere Spinel, Yandere Steven Universe, horny Spinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_spinel/pseuds/Ryan_spinel
Summary: Steven is now burying his past and wants to be a better boyfriend for Spinel. But ends up meeting a strange man, is he to be trusted?
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: My cute little psychopath series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889473
Kudos: 3





	Longing for her heart

“Stevi, why are we out here in the middle of the forest?” Spinel said, attached to my arm like a koala. 

“Because Spinel, I don’t trust myself that I won’t use the Death Note. So I’m going to bury it in the woods.” 

“So, you’re retiring from being Kira, but instead of giving up ownership. You are just going to bury it.” Ryuk said, munching on an apple. 

“If I gave up ownership, you would kill me.”

“True, but you should at least give the Death Note a little bit of respect.” 

“Well I’m not just going to bury it, it will be put in a nice box,” I said, showing the box with the Death Note inside. 

“Hey Stevi, isn’t that the same box you store your gun in?” She looked at me with curiosity. 

“It is, my gun is also inside. I won’t be needing it anymore.” 

I hope this will be enough to make things right. I still have a long road to redemption. But judging from Spinel being so clingy, I think I’m on the right track. 

“Steven, after the burying of your past. Can we go to my house and cuddle watching a movie?” 

Spinel always comes up with the cutest past times. I never understand why guys just want to screw around, when you can have that one person to cuddle with. 

“Of course, bun-bun… So Ryuk, since there will be nothing interesting for you. I guess that means you will write my name in your book. At least let me watch the movie with Spinel, one last time.” 

“What makes you think I would do that?” Ryuk said, starting to eat another apple in one bite. “Seeing your relationship with Spinel, I have never seen such a rollercoaster of angst and fluff. So what if you stopped killing people, for the time being, all I want is just to see two horny teens banging like rabbits.” 

“Ryuk, watch your foul language around her! For fuck sakes.” I said, covering Spinels’ ears. She started to chuckle and snort at the whole thing. 

“This will be so much fun,” Ryuk said, eating another apple. 

After I lectured the foul shinigami for talking such crap around my bun-bun. We finally arrived at the burial place. It was the exact place where I saw Spinels’ unconscious body, while Clive was pointing a gun and me telling me to rape Spinel. 

“Hey Steven, doesn’t this place look familiar to you?” 

“Not at all, I just thought this would be a good place to bury it.” 

A source of such evil should be buried in a place of such evil. I have never been so disgusted over a small patch of dirt surrounded by trees. 

“Hey baby, can I have the military shovel please?” 

“Steven, just call it a shovel.” She said, handing me the ‘military’ shovel. 

“But it’s not just an ordinary shovel, it’s a shovel that people use in the military. Regular shovel and military shovel are two different things.”

“Are you two really bickering over a shovel?” 

“Shut up Ryuk, this is between Spinel and me,” I said, starting to dig a hole. “Look Spinel, I want to apologize for getting frustrated with you. I just wanted the military shovel to be recognized as a military shovel. You have the right to call it whatever you want, and I have the same right. I’m sorry for getting mad at you over a military shovel.” 

“Don’t worry Steven, I forgive you. And I should have respected the military shovel for what it is. Not just a regular shovel, I’m sorry too.” Spinel said, hugging me. 

“I forgive you too, my sweet bun-bun,” I said, hugging her back. 

After hugging for five whole minutes, I finally buried the box that’s filled with my darkest secrets. 

We walked back to my dad's van, he gave it to me until his legs were better. But what Spinel didn’t know is that we were taking a long way back. The shorter way would have been to walk past H.E.L.L. A place that I don’t want Spinel to see. 

And as planned, we made our way back home. 

“So Spinel, what movie do you want to watch?” 

“I was thinking something like an anime, how about Your lie in April.” 

“Okay, first of all, that isn’t a movie, it's a tv show. Second of all, it’s a little too sad for me, maybe something a little happier.”

“Hmmm, how about Ponyo.” 

“Isn’t that the fish girl that turns into a human?” 

“It’s a little more than that, but yeah.” 

“Okay, Ponyo it is.” 

“You two are such weebs,” Ryuk said, throwing an apple core out the window. 

After the short trip, we finally arrived at Spinel's house. It looked the same as always, but this time a blue 2021 Toyota Prius was in the driveway. 

“Oh Mr. Yoshiyama, you have been such a great help around the house. The garden is so well maintained because of you.” Grandma said, talking to an unknown man. 

“It’s my pleasure to give back to my community Ms. Valentine. I am grateful that you welcomed me into your lovely neighborhood. I must bid you farewell, I prepare my dinner. Please call me anytime, if it’s small errands, repairs around the house, or you just want to talk about the weather.” He said, then kissing the hand of my Grandmother.

“Oh hello you two, will you be hanging out together?” 

“Yes, Grandma, Stevi, and I will be watching a movie.” 

“That’s wonderful, I’ll be taking a rest now, darling.” Said Grandma, walking back inside, closing the front door. 

The two of us began to walk to the house, but the unknown man was blocking our path. He was a little taller than me, smelling like the inside of a new car. On his ears were earrings with one of those little chains, small scars were on his face (but they weren’t noticeable.) He was wearing a two-piece suit, and had long wavy black hair (there was a little bit of blonde color on the tips of his long hair. It looked like girls' hair for some reason. 

But what I noticed from the first time I saw this mysterious man. Was that both of his pinkie fingers were missing, replaced with prosthetics. He must have been a member of a Yakuza family. 

He looked at us with his mesmerizing green eyes. He looked like he was in his late 30s. 

“You must be Steven Universe and Spinel Valentine. Ms. Valentine, your Grandmother told me so much about you.” He said, looking like a thug but sounding very sophisticated and formal. 

“And you are you?” Spinel said, looking uncomfortable.

“Yeah, how do you know us?” I added, defending my girlfriend from this stranger.

“My apologies Ms. Valentine, I didn’t mean to sound like a creep. Again, terribly sorry.” He said, pulling a card out of his breast pocket. “I am Takumi Yoshiyama, the former heir of the Yoshiyama-gumi. I am exactly 35 years old, my birthday is four months away from today. I am not married and do not have children. I live on this street six houses from the Valentine resident on the left-hand side, four houses from the Universe resident on the right-hand side. I was a former member of the Yakuza, I was exiled because of my alternative lifestyle that my family did not agree with. 

“I now work at a Toyota dealership only half an hour from my house. As you can see, my car is a 2021 blue Toyota Prius, and yes it was from the dealership I work at. I am a contributing member of my community and I work at the animal shelter every Saturday between 12-6 pm, and yes I do work on holidays. I do not smoke nor I drink alcohol. However, I do cheat on my diet by having two scopes of French Vanilla Ice-cream that was imported under the radar from North Korea. I live mostly on a vegan diet, but I do eat a special type of meat with every meal I have. I have Alpha-gal syndrome which causes an allergic reaction if I consume red meat. 

“I strive to live a peaceful and average life, I do not take part in criminal activity anymore. However, if I am confronted in a life or death situation. I will not hesitate to kill in self-defense. No matter who the opponent is, I will always win.” Mr. Yoshiyama finished his detailed monologue. Putting the card back into his breast pocket. 

“Well… It was nice to meet you, Mr. Yoshiyama.” I said, reaching out my hand. But he didn’t shake it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Universe and Ms. Valentine. I hope you invite me to your wedding, I always love a good wedding. We will meet again soon, I must be going now.” He said, walking to his car like a robot and driving off. 

“Can somebody explain what the fuck just happened? Spinel said, looking disturbed out of her mind. 

“Do you still want to watch the movie?” 

“No, I just want you to cuddle me. I haven’t felt so creeped out before. I don’t think I can sleep knowing this man lives in our street.” 

“I’m getting some creepy serial killer vibes. It’s like he’s trying way too hard to be normal.” I said, grabbing ahold of Spinels’ hand and walking inside the house. 

Once inside, we went into Spinels’ room, I was just sitting on her futon like an idiot. 

“Hey Stevi, sorry I took so long. I brought some Pocky and blankets.” She said placing the food and blankets on her futon.

“Your room is very clean, I like clean rooms,” I said, having no idea what to do. 

“(giggling) You’re a weirdo Steven Universe.” Spinel said, taking off her shirt.

Wait, taking off her shirt!

Once I realized what was happening, I quickly turned away, covering my face with one of the many pillows she has. 

“Ah Stevi, what are you doing?” 

“I’m sorry Spinel, I should have respected your privacy. It was wrong to watch you change out of your clothes. I’m a dirty little pervert and I’m sorry.” I said, feeling bad that I was getting turned on seeing Spinel without a shirt.

“Oh, Steven. If I wanted privacy I would have changed somewhere else. I actually want you to see me like this.” She said, rubbing my back with her soft hands. 

“But I was always told not to look at a girl while she’s changing.”

“But I’m no ordinary girl, I’m your girlfriend and it's okay to see me in a bra and panties. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay too. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, because all this is supposed to be fun.” She said, I could hear her putting her shirt back on.

“Wait! Ah, if it’s okay with you. I would like to see.” I said, while my cheeks were burning. 

I finally had the guts to turn around and saw my beautiful bun-bun. 

She was wearing pink hearted panties and a white bra. They didn’t match, but they looked great on her. She looks so adorable, like a bun-bun in the snow. She gave me a small smile, I could tell she was embarrassed too. Because her cheeks were so red, but she was happy. 

“Well, here I am.” 

This is the first time I’ve seen a girl in her panties and bra. Her undergarments look great for her petite stature. Such an adorable but deadly girl. I’m still surprised to this day that she killed someone for me. But who am I to judge. 

“You look amazing.” 

“Thank you, handsome.” She said, giving me a small kiss. 

But that small kiss turned into a wet kiss. She stopped the kiss to take off my shirt, laying me back while she lied on me.

“Come on Stevi, I don’t want to do all the work.” 

“Ah, okay,” I said, starting to french kiss her back. 

She started to rub her crotch on mine, feeling my semi-hard penis. 

“Steven, I didn’t know you were packing such a big one.” She said, rubbing her crotch harder over my pants. It felt so good, but I didn’t want to go any further. I wanted to take my time, embrace every moment spent with her. 

I should tell her to stop, but it feels so good. Her soft panties and her female area rubbing on my clothes privates. If she dry-humped me any longer, I would make a mess in my pants. 

“Oh, Steven.” She purred, rubbing her entire body on me. Her B-cupped breasts were so soft, even though she had a bra on. But I couldn’t imagine that after I buried the Death Note. Spinel would be dry humping me.

She was enjoying this as much as I am. Making weird faces and biting my neck.

“Ow!”

“Sorry Stevi, I got a little carried away.” She said, nibbling my neck.

“No… Don’t stop, just, be a little more gentle. It feels good, the way you rub your soft body on mine, your saliva dripping into my mouth, and, and the bites. Oh god, I’m seeing the light!” 

She started to rub harder and bite softer. The pressure was building, but every time I would reach climax, Spinel would stop rubbing her clit on me. 

“Oh my stars Spinel, why did you stop?” 

“Because, I want to tease you so much, my big teddy bear. I’ll tell you when to release my darling.” 

And it was at that moment, where the succubus part of her soul took over. She started to talk dirty (but wasn’t cursing), started, and then stopped, leaving me to the point of climax but not the permission to release. 

Ten minutes have passed. 

Rubbing my crotch, biting my neck, filling my mouth will saliva, repeat. 

She has unleashed the succubus inside her, a full-on horny machine. She was in control, and I was her pet (I loved every bit of it)

“You still hard, big boy?” Spinel said, lighting rubbing her chest on me. 

“Yyy-yes.” 

“Good, because get ready to release.” She started to rub her crotch on mine, harder and faster than before.

With all the built-in pressure, I feel like my penis will explode due to all that cum inside. Now it’s time to give in, to release all over my pants. 

“Oh bun-bun, I’ma, I'm gonna, gonna (moaning)” I moaned in pleasure, ejaculating all in my underwear. My dick felt sore and tired. All my energy was gone, I felt like I was in space, drifting, and high as a kite. 

“(panting) Do, you want me to clean it up?” She panted, also exhausted.

“N-no, I’m not ready for that, I’ll clean it up later,” I said, wrapping my tired arm around my love. Her small body was still on top of me, her sweat mixed with mine. This is going to be a good year.

“I love you, Stevi.” She said, planting a kiss on my sweaty red cheeks.

“I...I love you more, bun-bun.” 

This was the beginning of something beautiful. My first sexual experience with a girl. This is going to be a good year.

To Be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys, this was a fun chapter to write. My first chapter with a smut scene. This story will be disturbing, but it will have many fluff and smut moments. Please, if you guys have any advice on writing smut, please tell me. I really want to improve with my smut writing.
> 
> I'll see you guys soon


End file.
